The guy who proceeds the storm
by Dreamsparkle
Summary: In an AU world Sam wants to prove his worth training as a goverment agent. He didn't realise that what he really wanted was his gorgeous new room mate who has enough charisma for him to lose himself in, whether he wants to or not. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"I'm already late

"I'm already late!" Sam groaned. He ran to the gate his long legs giving him an advantage. The school was beautiful, old and antique. He paused a moment to stare at the layout. He would need to know that for later.

He thought about the lengths that he had to go, to get into this school. 110 or above in every subject from Science to PE and a recommendation from someone with government connections. There had been many people he knew who were willing to give him his recommendation especially after he worked so hard but in the end he forged his brother, Simon's, signature.

The only person who could drag him out of this school now couldn't. He was going to prove to his brother that he wasn't a little kid anymore. That he had to respect him the way he had always respected his older brother.

Sam cried out as something hit his stomach hard and knocked them both over. "Ow!" he groaned as he sat up. All he could hear was colourful swearing from the man he had run into. Sam said man but he was about half the size of him. He looked Japanese with fluffy hair and dark eyes. He realized he was still in shock when the midget didn't even apologize just swore profoundly at him and left.

Dumbstruck he followed him in hopes he would find his classroom. 4A was around the corner and lucky for him the teacher wasn't here yet. Unlucky for him was the groups of boys who had already seemed to make friends with each other even though it was only the first day.

Sam jumped out of the way as a voice boomed behind him. "There are no girls allowed in my class!" The giant person who somehow managed to loom over even him entered the room. Sam wondered what he was on about and that he wasn't a girl but then he noticed the man wasn't even looking at him.

He was looking into the far corner of the room where amazingly a girl had been sat for some time and let none of the boys notice her. That is if how they looked at her now was any indication. She was gorgeous. Long blonde hair with cool gray eyes and she didn't even flinch at the man's voice. Instead she calmly walked over showing him the politeness he should really have shown her.

"My name is Rain Sekaii and I will be in your class for the next month. If you have any problems with that I suggest you take it to the administration that put me here. I have no choice in the matter so I would request you treat me like the other students for now Mr. Taylor," she said curtly.

"Rain Sekaii? As in thee Rain Sekaii. Of course there is no problems. It's a pleasure to have you here Miss." Sam watched as Mr. Taylor, suddenly pale, almost bowed before this small girl and couldn't help but smirk. Rain turned her gaze on Sam and puzzlement ran over her features.

She was about to say something when the teacher suddenly regaining his pride marched into the room and almost killed Sam by slamming the door. Luckily Rain pulled him out of the way but the way the glass resounded on impact he would have to say he had been lucky.

Mr. Taylor was an arrogant git but that wasn't to say he didn't know his stuff. The next hour was filled with information of what was to come in the next few weeks and he felt himself grin. He was truly being trusted for once. There was no lagging behind for the slower members of the group. He had to work his hardest and that was the end of it.

By the end his head was whirling but he was enthralled with ideas. They gave Sam his dormitory number and told him his stuff was already there before he was dismissed like the other boys. Rain grabbed his arm on the way out. He turned to see her smiling at him and wondered what she could want from him.

"You look like my boyfriend," Rain said slowly and Sam felt his face heat up.  
"Are you hitting on me?" He choked out. It had never happened to him before so Sam had no idea what was going on. She just laughed though.  
"No.I'm sorry. I just mean are you related to Simon Mckay. The resemblance is startling."

"You know Simon!" He wished the words back as soon as he said them but could see the damage was done by the sudden cheerfulness in Rain's eyes.

"So you are related! That's great, Simon never mentioned a brother though. He's away on a mission but when he gets back I'm gonna kick his ass for not introducing us sooner. Well I gotta run. It was nice meeting you." Rain hightailed back down the corridor obviously in a rush to get somewhere.

Sam was so relieved Simon was on mission he just stood there for a few moments. Even if Simon couldn't do anything about dragging him out of school he didn't want him finding out just yet.

"Wow, getting a girl like that on your first day in an all boys school," An idiot said behind him," That's awesome!"

Sam turned around and swallowed the words he was gonna say. The guy in front of him was gorgeous and dripping charisma as he leered at Sam, or maybe Rain's disappearing back. His heart beat faster the guy suavely held out a hand and he shook it without hesitation.

"My name's Dean Winchester, and you are?" the leer turned to a cheeky grin and he forgot what he was asked. All he could think was fuck, this isn't gonna end happily!


	2. Chapter 2

Dean, Sam could tell, was one of those guys you hated to love

Dean, Sam could tell, was one of those guys you hated to love. He had tanned skin, freakin' gorgeous eyes and a mouth that he would seriously kill for. And Dean knew it too. He could tell from the mocking grin openly crossing his face as he watched Sam check him out.

"So what's your room number, freakishly tall person?" Dean started to move and Sam felt himself follow without question.

"Dorm room 27" Sam answered, he knew every room number he needed by heart. He wasn't going to be late again from now on.

"So you do speak!" Dean exclaimed. He slapped him on the arm happily.

At Sam's confused look he clarified. " Dude! You still haven't told me your name!" Dean was still laughing when he blushed.

"It's Sam. Sam Mckay."

"Well Sam, welcome to your new home. We're roommates. Figured as much since everyone else was paired off." Dean took him into a room and he whistled softly.

The room was half the size of the classroom that Sam had just been in. It held two beds, one cupboard and there was barely enough space left for two doors in the corner of the room to open. One of those doors he had come through the other led to a bathroom. At least they had some luxuries and didn't have to shower with the rest of the guys.

Dean took everything in stride as he walked in. Another feature of a guy you hate to love, Sam could tell he automatically fitted in everywhere. Dean flopped on one of the beds, eyes closed as he sighed.

Sam found his eyes drawn to Dean's midriff, where his shirt had hiked. He blushed to his roots as Dean eyes opened at that very second catching Sam staring. He coughed to cover his embarrassment and sat down on his own bed sorting through his stuff, not really concentrating on it.

He knew Dean was watching him but refused to look up. He wasn't gay. He knew that but what was it about this guy that set his heart racing every time he was in view.

Maybe he was tired. Yeah that was it, he was tired and should go to sleep. He had been traveling all day. He got out his pajamas and looked at them before looking up into Dean's wolfish grin. He was so changing in the bathroom. God! Since when had he turned into such a girl?

Sam was on edge, over tired and was struggling to find sleep. He tried to relax hoping sleep would finally overtake him and it was in this state of half unconsciousness that Sam heard the door close so softly that part of him wondered if he had dreamed it.

Turning over he found Dean's bed was empty. What compelled him to follow Dean he wasn't sure but he guessed it was curiosity and a vague worrying thought that he had better follow him otherwise they were both gonna get into trouble.

It was great to be out in the night air. He'd always loved nighttime more than the day; he loved the darkness, the silence and stillness of it all. His older brother had always joked that it was because he was a hunter in a past life. Some part of him had to agree.

It certainly came in handy when he wanted to track Dean down. He followed him through the maze of corridors. Going past most of the patrols without alerting them. It turned out though that Dean was a better hunter, as Sam was suddenly slammed against the wall, his mouth covered so he couldn't cry out.

"Why did you follow me…?" Dean's rough voice growled in his ear. Finally he took his hand away from Sam's mouth, the fierce look on his face daring Sam scream. Sam's eyes widened as Dean still had his forearm pressed against his throat as well as the shorter mans body being flush in all other parts he didn't want to think about. Even more so when Dean looked ready to kill him.

"T' keep you out of trouble I suppose." Sam said, too tired to lie and just wanting to go back to bed anyway. "Why are you out of bed in the first place?"

"I have something I gotta do alright and it's none of your business!" Dean said fiercely and immediately regretted it when Sam's face took on an expression close to that of a wounded puppy. Dean sighed deeply as he realized that maybe his roommate really did have his best interests at heart and just might not be incredibly nosy like he had thought.

"Look Sam, just go back to bed." He sighed and he let Sam go.

"I can't!" Sam tried before he was cut off.

"Why not!"

"…Because… I don't remember the way…" Sam said a little guiltily. Dean looked like he was going to hit him and Sam felt every one of his muscles tense in response.

"Fine, come on then. There's no avoiding it." Dean said finally and through gritted teeth. Sam opened his eyes again to see Dean walking back the way they came and grinned. Thankful that Dean wasn't going to leave him to find his own way back.

Dean didn't leave again once they got back, just sank into his bed after he removed his trousers and lay there, in his black T-shirt and boxers. Despite the questions he had buzzing in his head Sam fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed of someone stroking the hair delicately off his face and burning a kiss onto his mouth. He just smiled for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam came back from running that morning he found Dean still fast asleep

When Sam came back from running that morning he found Dean still fast asleep. Dean, he had found out, slept in the strangest positions.

His covers thrown off in the night, he was leaning on the length of his pillow and if Sam was not mistaken he was drooling on it too, not exactly the sexiest of poses. Still Sam had never seen so many curves on a girl let alone a guy. Unconsciously he traced a line with his eyes along the back of his legs, up that tight ass to the back of that crew cut head of hair.

Shaking himself out of his daydream he decided now would be a good time for Dean to rejoin the land of the living

"Time to wake up Dean!" he laughed as he threw back the curtains and he turned to see Dean forcing his eyes open.

"Too bright." He groaned throwing up his arms as if to protect his eyes. Sam felt his grin get bigger.

"Stop being a baby. It's not that sunny!" Sam playfully hit him with his own pillow. Dean just glared with a look that suggested he wanted to kill his roommate.

"Who said I was talking about the weather. I'm talking about that goofy look on your face. Just my luck to be roomed with a morning person." He replied grouchily.

Instead of taking offence Sam decided to take a new tactic. "Fine but you'll miss breakfast." Sam said smugly and when he realized that he had caught Dean's attention, he knew he had found his weakness.

"I'll be down in five minutes."

Sam had been sat for half an hour at breakfast with no appearance from Dean when a commotion, outside the window, drew his attention.

He went to go see what was happening and watched angrily as he saw a group of students huddled around something and guessed some sort of bullying was going on. He had hoped to leave that all behind with the idiots at his old school who were dumb enough to do it. Turns out that this wasn't true and even in a school like this bullying happened.

Sighing, he was about to go back, he couldn't afford to let his guard down and get involved as much as he wanted to, he needed to take a step back and let a teacher deal with it, until…

"Fucking drop me asshole!!" Dean's gruff voice shouted from the middle of the crowd. Sam was too shocked at first to move.

"If anybody gets bored without girls around…" A clear voice rung out cockily, "Dean's offered to er… help you accommodate any needs you may have!" Sam forcefully pushed his way to the front to see Dean tossed over some guys shoulder and it seemed that despite Deans size his tormentor had him in a good hold because Dean couldn't seem to escape no matter how hard he struggled. And boy was he struggling.

Sam couldn't believe how strong this guy messing with his roommate was. He wasn't exactly the biggest guy he'd seen in the school and even seemed a bit lanky yet he was treating Dean like he was as light as anything.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you for this John!" Dean cursed, "LET. ME. GO!" John was paying no attention, laughing and turning round in circles. He even slapped Dean on the ass. Sam couldn't watch this anymore and standing as tall and as menacingly as possible he pushed to the front so he was clearly in view of John. John just grinned.

"Put him down!" Sam stated firmly.

"So who are you then. Are you the boyfriend?" John smirked playing to the crowd. Sam simply ignored him.

"Put him down now!" Sam growled completely sick that they let idiots like this John guy into the school. His hands curled into fists and he watched as John weighed him up. Perhaps it was the veiled anger in Sam's eyes but John's smile faded and he slowly dropped Dean back onto his feet.

Immediately Dean knocked John to the floor in one hit. "ASS! HOLE!" Dean shouted at the guy now unconscious at his feet. He winced as he shook his hand out. He offered Sam a smile of gratitude.

"Come on we got to get out of here before he wakes up." Dean said as he dragged a stunned Sam into the canteen. One punch? Wow.

Obviously not at all fazed by what had just happened Dean loaded his plate up so high with food all Sam could do was watch on amused. He seemed to have forgotten all about the incident already and Sam wasn't going to bring it up if he didn't want to talk about it.

It seemed that once again he found himself following Dean without question. It was becoming habit to trust this guy he had barely met a day ago and Sam let himself be led to a table where two guys already sat eating. One with longish blonde hair who Dean introduced as Michael and the other was the Japanese guy who Sam had run into the day before and now found out was called Ritz.

If anything Ritz seemed a lot calmer today and didn't swear at Sam. Coming across more as shy. Sam sat down next to him and he watched as Ritz immediately looked to Michael as if for reassurance looking almost scared before returning his concentration back to his plate again. Sam was a bit freaked by this, he didn't think he had ever scared anyone in his entire life and wondered what it was about him that made Ritz so nervous. Sam being Sam he made a point of chatting to Ritz throughout breakfast and was pleased to see Ritz slowly relaxing in his company.

"I'm gonna go back to my room before I need to go to class. Later" Sam said as he moved his cleared plate to one side and the three guys left watched him leave.

"Is he for real?" Michael asked in awe as soon as Sam was out of earshot.

"Yeah," Dean said, he grinned at Michael and Ritz as they both looked as shocked as he felt, "I think he is a genuine, pure hearted, nice guy." They ate the rest of breakfast in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The lesson was interesting to say the least

The first lesson of the day was interesting to say the least. There were only ten students in the class fairly much consisting of everyone he had met so far. Sam found it a little strange but just labelled it as a coincidence.

Mr Taylor started by pairing them all off and sent each pair to a training room. The lesson plan was simple enough – each pair would fight until one of them was defeated. Sam felt another grin form on is face as he realised he had the chance to prove himself.

He was partnered with Rain and as he left he heard Dean shout. "You be a good boy, now, Sammy!"

Sam cringed at the nickname and swore at Dean behind Mr Taylor's back. Dean only grinned more and Sam knew he had lost that round. Rain led the way confidently down corridors until they reached what he assumed was their designated training room. Sam was still trying to get used to the strange layout of the school but everyone else seemed so at home in it already, he wondered how long it would take to know his way so confidently around this rabbit warren.

"So you're seeing my brother," Sam asked tentatively starting a conversation. He had no idea how to talk to this beautiful older woman but he thought he should at least try to be polite. For what it was worth anyway as Rain just ignored him

"Right, so, Mr Taylor said he wants us to fight." Rain began, turning to face Sam "so let's start."

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Sam asked, suspicious. He was worried because of a thought that had been irritating him since he had learned of her relationship to his brother.

"We shouldn't talk until it's over." Rain suggested fiercely. Sam couldn't understand how someone's demeanour could change so quickly.

"But…" Sam began, only to duck as Rain suddenly aimed a kick at his head. It missed him by millimetres and he backed away in time to see her hair flow back into place.

"Stop talking," Rain advanced and he realised he would have to fight now or be seriously hurt. This time when Rain swung a punch at him he was ready and dodged it, hitting back at her. She blocked each one easily and from the smirk on her lips she was only just getting started.

Rain slipped under his defence while he was attacking. Sam saw stars as the heel of her palm connected with his chin throwing him backwards. He couldn't stay down. He had made into this school and he wasn't going to let himself down now.

She darted towards him. He dodged out of reach then aimed for her shoulder. She spun away. She was better than he was and he was going to lose. He could see it as clear as he could see her foot contacting with his stomach making him double over.

And if he were going to lose anyway he would find out about what was bothering him.

"If you're his girlfriend. Who is Piper?" Sam asked with the little breath he had left. Rain's face went pale.

"He screams her name in his sleep and refuses to talk about her when I ask him. Surely you've noticed."

Rain was more than pale, she was shaking and Sam wondered what he had done. He moved one step towards her when she ran.

Sam looked for Rain for most of what was left of the lesson. He didn't know why he had even asked her but he hadn't meant to upset her so much and now he wanted to try and make it up to her. As soon as he had insinuated that she couldn't be his brother's lover he just knew instinctively that she hadn't been lying to him.

"Excuse me, have you seen…" Sam asked a man who walked past. He was ignored and the man didn't even look at him. The man had to have heard him because the corridor was empty and you could have heard a pin drop in the silence. That's when Sam realised there had been no footsteps either as the man walked away. "…Weird…" Sam whispered

He was about to chase after the man when he heard crying. It was coming from a storage cupboard further back and Sam could see it was left marginally open to let light in.

"Rain?" Sam wondered why he was whispering but it was so dark he couldn't see anything. He opened the door wide open and he was glad when the light from the corridor landed on Rain.

"Rain, I'm sorry." Sam said as he stepped towards her but froze, as she looked up startled.

"Sam I just want to be alone, okay? How did you even find me?" She asked genuinely confused.

"I heard you crying…"

"But I'm not...?" And now Sam was close enough he could see it was true. There wasn't even a hint of moisture in her eyes let alone on her face and Sam wondered if he was losing it. Hearing voices was never a good sign.

"I just came to say I'm sorry if I upset you. As much as my brother is an asshole I don't think he'd ever be a cheating one… and I didn't mean to imply that you were lying …."

Rain shook her head. "I know that, it's okay you don't understand, but its better that way. I promise."

"Rain, I'm not an ignorant person. When I mentioned 'Piper' you knew the name didn't you."

Rain mumbled something he couldn't hear. She was looking at the floor her shoulders slumped.

"What happened that was so horrible you can't talk about it?" Sam tried again crouching down in front of her.

"My sister died ….. her name was Piper." Rain whispered. She looked into Sam's horrified face and continued. "Simon and my sister were partners but… she got in trouble and he couldn't get to her in time. She was killed in front of me and I was about to die too …. but ……" She stumbled over the words "… I got away." Rain's voice was tortured her face twisted in grief but she carried on, tugging on a necklace he hadn't noticed before. "Simon saved me but he still blames himself for Piper's death. I'm worried he only sees me as her replacement. That's horrible isn't it…" Rain couldn't look in his eyes anymore and let the necklace slip through her fingers.

Sam sucked in a breath as he recognised the chain but couldn't quite believe it. "Did Simon give you that?" he whispered and Rain nodded. It was a single drop of quartz on a sleek silver chain. It was the only one like it he had ever seen and it had belonged to his mother and then passed on to Simon when she had died.

"Rain, listen to me," he lifted her chin with his hand forcing her to meet his gaze, "that necklace is the single most important possession Simon has. He would never give it to someone he only saw as a replacement. He must really love you." Rain stared into his eyes as though trying to see the truth and he held her gaze.

Finally she smiled. "What about the fight?" She asked and Sam groaned.

"It was obvious you were going to win, we might as well say you did without all the bruises to prove it." Sam suggested lightly and when she agreed he grinned back. "Let's go then."

When they back to the classroom however Rain didn't follow the plan. She told Sam to go back to the dorms and that she'll deal with it. Instead he went for a walk. He knew the pull Rain had had on the teacher and knew it would be fine.

Eventually he went back to his room. Dean was lying on the bed, bloodied and bruised and not moving.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was lying on the bed, bloodied and bruised and not moving

Dean was lying on the bed, bloodied and bruised and not moving.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dean's eyes flickered and Sam sighed in relief.

"Dude! Would you mind not yelling! I'm in a bit of pain here!" Dean groaned, it seemed to take him a lot of effort to sit up. Sam was barely calming down from his shock at seeing Dean beaten and covered in blood and he collapsed on the bed next to his roommate where Dean's feet had lay a minute ago.

"You're one to talk. You almost gave me a heart attack, jerk! What happened?" Sam asked already reaching for his bag. Sam caught Dean's smirk as he found the first aid kit he was looking for and simply glared at the wounded man until he shut his mouth with every girly comment left unsaid. Dean should consider himself grateful that Sam didn't just leave him in this state and get a teacher instead. He was sure Dean would love Mr. Taylor being the one to patch him up.

"If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy." Dean settled for saying. Sam helped him remove his shirt and tried not to stare. Every movement was making Dean wince in pain and a true friend wouldn't be ogling his roommate's gorgeous body when there were massive bruises and bloody cuts disfiguring it. Swallowing hard, Sam figured he should just deal with the cuts and hope his friend had no broken ribs. There was nothing he could do about the bruises.

"This all happened in the fight? You have a gash across your chest. You can't do that with punches!" Sam said. He began to clean the cut, one hand on Dean's bare shoulder so he wouldn't move. He was aware Dean was watching his face and blushed at how natural it had seemed just to start patching him up. He realized now, that maybe he should have just handed Dean the kit and let him do it himself but it was too late and Dean wasn't complaining.

As he wiped away most the blood he found the main part of the cut wasn't actually that bad. A thin line that crossed his chest up to the right shoulder. Despite how gentle Sam was trying to be Dean winced when he accidentally caught the cut with his ministrations. "Let's just say that the other guy didn't play fair," Dean said softly.

"Did you lose?" Sam asked. He looked up for a millisecond to see his answer.

Dean grinned at him, "let's just say _I_ didn't play fair either. Ow!" Dean grunted with pain and now Sam was beginning to think Dean was maybe being a bit melodramatic. He'd experienced worse cuts at his own expense from accidents with kitchen knives. These were all so shallow. Dean must have been really lucky or really quick.

He pressed a pad to the worst part of the cut as he began to wrap a bandage around his shoulder and hoped to hell that Dean couldn't feel the way his heart was thumping through his fingertips. After a few moments silence Dean spoke again.

"So you won your fight with Rain, too. Never thought you would be one to hit girls though Sammy." Dean said with all the smoothness of a bulldozer.

"What? No, she won!" Sam said hands dropping to his sides in shock.

"That's not what she said." Dean frowned for a second but then it cleared. "But then again she came back looking happier than when she left so I'm guessing fighting wasn't what you really did." Dean was smirking suggestively.

Sam thought he saw something else underneath the teasing demeanor and a softness Sam didn't want to think about. If it was jealously then he selfishly hoped it wasn't directed at Rain.

"Jealous…?" Sam asked, never one to hold back when he could ask a direct question, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Deans' trademark smirk had dropped briefly from his face but when Sam looked directly into Dean's eyes it was like the smirk had never gone. Sam felt his heart constrict.

"Course not."

"…Because you know she's going out with my brother. I think they're pretty serious too." Sam said bitterly and he couldn't help wonder if it was _him_ who was jealous of Dean's sudden attention to Rain.

He finished up with the chest wound and moved up to the ones on his arms. There was about a dozen of so and he stroked a finger over them gently, somewhat surprised when Dean shuddered at his touch.

"Sorry." Sam covered his embarrassment and began to cover all the deeper cuts in plasters. This situation was getting really awkward really fast and Sam didn't like it or the way his fingers seemed to cling to Dean's skin longer than they should have any right too.

"It's okay…" Dean whispered way too late and Sam looked up into his green eyes and got caught. Why did he look so regretful? Was he disappointed that Rain was taken? Jeez those eyes. All Sam wanted to do was kiss Dean's soft lips into a smile and never let go. Or even better let Dean kiss him and spread him out on the bed until he was breathless and shaking and… Sam was getting hard just thinking about it and was so glad he was wearing loose jeans. Where was his head, the guy was probably as straight as they came and Sam was quite obviously misreading every signal that he saw in Dean's eyes.

He realized he was staring and snapped out of it. "I think it's better if you do the rest now." Sam said thickly as he swiftly got up. He moved towards the bathroom before he did something drastic. Like attack Dean when he was already wounded.

"Uh yeah uh… of course." Dean seemed as confused as Sam felt and Sam could swear that his roommate almost sounded a little hurt.

Sam couldn't look back at him as he closed the bathroom door and sunk boneless against it. He tried to think of anything to clear his head. Anything at all. But now he was totally convinced that he was hot and heavy for his new roommate and the only images that came to him were of Dean's hard muscled body and that goddamn pouty mouth which he knew would set him up for a year's worth of cold showers.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam never saw Rain again after that emotionally charged day and it worried him that she had just up and disappeared

Sam never saw Rain again after that emotionally charged day and it worried him that she had just up and disappeared. When he tried asking Mr. Taylor where she had gone the only answer he ever got was that she had finished training. For some reason this explanation worried him even more, it just seemed so odd that one day she was here and the next she was gone.

Over the next few weeks Sam had finally learned his way around the maze that was his school with Dean by his side the entire time. It seemed that the longer he spent with his roommate, getting first hand experience of Dean's _quirky funny serious thoughtful irreverent_ personality, the more he liked being with him. He knew how hard and how quickly he was falling but every time he found himself looking into Dean's eyes, so alive with possibility, he didn't care. Even if it mean that he ended up getting them both hurt.

Dean still left their room in the night a couple of times a month but Sam was relaxed enough that he didn't follow him anymore. His exit always woke Sam up and he was always still awake when Dean returned but he never spoke of it to Dean.

One particular night however, Sam heard the door to the room open but instantly knew something wasn't right. He glanced across the room and saw Dean's eyes gleam at him from his bed across the darkness - he had obviously woken to the noise of the opening door as well. Whoever it was who had entered the room was moving slowly, cautiously, stumbling slightly in the dark. In a flurry of motion Dean had the trespasser pinned to the bed and Sam had the light on.

"Alright, I give." Michael grinned from where his face merged with the bedspread. With a grunt and a final impatient push on Michael's back Dean released the trapped man and stepped back cautiously knees bent and hands raised in case he tried anything as he stood up.

"What the hell, Michael?" Sam asked bleary eyed as he sank into the bed again.

"Come on guys, its Halloween. Time for scaring and shit."

"So you thought you'd come and jump us in the middle of the night?" Dean said testily. He obviously didn't like missing his sleep, but at least he relaxed his stance somewhat.

"No I thought I'd come and get the only people who hadn't come out to tell ghost stories." Michael grinned and blew some of his long blonde hair out of his face. He saw matching disapproving looks on both Sam and Dean's faces and knew he was on to a losing battle. "Come on, you guys, one ghost story. The other members of our group look too boring to be scared by a ghost if it jumped out at them and threw a hissy fit."

Michael's voice was irritating after just being woken up and Sam sighed knowing that Michael would never get off his case if he said no, so he caved in and agreed. After another minute of grumbling and pouting Dean did too.

For someone who, initially, hadn't wanted to come Dean thrived with the attention of an audience. He mixed stories from some bad Stephen King novels together and Sam could barely hide his laugher behind his hand as Dean held most the group enthralled with the convoluted stories.

He told them of a haunted Impala he had bought when he was seventeen and how it had killed all his family leaving only him to get away. Sam was just happy to watch all the different facial expressions that Dean pulled as he got to each part of the story and he memorised each expression for future reference. He never usually got the opportunity to stare for so long at Dean's face without creeping the guy out and he was relishing it.

"Where's the nearest bathroom," Sam leaned over and whispered to Michael not wanting to interrupt the flow of Dean's story.

"There's one down the corridor to the right. It's the school's old public one from when it was still a unisex school. I'd let you use ours but Kevin came out of it looking rather smug earlier." Sam grinned and wondered which of the guys was Kevin.

The corridor was dark and empty as he entered it. He hadn't been outside his room at night except when he had been following Dean and even then he hadn't been completely alone so he found the closed dark spaces eerie and a little unsettling, all quiet except for some laughter coming back from the room. In Sam's mind there was nothing creepier than an empty school at night. Not even the ice blue moonlight pouring through the windows made an impact on the dark but he was damned if he could find any sort of light switch anywhere. Suck it up Sam.

He finally got to the toilets without any problems and he was cursing himself for being such a pussy. Then as he was leaving to return to the ghost stories he heard it: gentle crying coming from next door, the girls toilets.

Sam felt half terrified and half curious. The ghost stories he had heard flowing through his head warring with his natural inquisitive instincts. But he couldn't just go back to the party and not check. What if someone was hurt in there? He couldn't just leave checking it out until he had the luxury of full daylight.

Sam opened the door slowly, trying to steel himself with deep breaths when all he wanted to do was run.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Sam whispered thickly. The crying stopped and Sam stepped inside the room eyes adjusting to the gloom. His inside's felt ice cold and a shiver ran down his spine. It had been a girl's voice crying he was sure of it. "Rain, is that you? It's Sam."

The silence was deafening and as he opened each cubicle door there was no one there. He was feeling more and more on edge, nervous even. He turned to leave.

"GET OUT!" A girl's voice screamed behind him. His heart hammering in his chest he swung round facing the girl who was definitely not Rain and who had quite clearly appeared from nowhere.

"GET OUT!" She screeched again her face twisting horribly. "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" The mirror on the wall to his left cracked with a sickening sound and Sam swung towards it to see something black pouring through, something similar in every way to thick dark blood.

"GETTTTT! OUTTTT!" Sam found his feet again and stumbled hard into the hallway, the girl's sick and screeching laughter following him as he ran from the room. He didn't stop until he launched himself into his dorm room and into arms that tried to grab for him.

He shouted and kicked out but then he heard a voice he recognised. "Calm down Sam! It's me. It's Dean!" Sam collapsed against Dean and clung to him, with panicked heaving breaths. He tried to concentrate on his breathing as Dean awkwardly soothed him with "It's okay, It's okay."

When he had calmed down a little Dean pulled back "Sam?" Dean asked and he could see he was scaring Dean with his behaviour. He needed to calm the hell down; there must be a rational explanation for what just happened. There's always an explanation.

"Your not going to tell me what happened, are you?" Dean said after a moment.

Sam shook his head when he realised there wasn't one. Dean wouldn't believe him any way. Hell, Sam wasn't sure if he believed himself and that was when he still couldn't stop shaking.

"Sam you've been gone for over an hour! Everyone was worried about you." Dean reasoned.

An hour, Sam mouthed. He couldn't have been gone that long. It had all seemed to happen in a matter of minutes. Dean read his stunned impression and decided not to push it.

"Never mind… just try to calm down for now. Wait! I know…" Sam could still see that girls face even when he scrunched his eyes shut and he didn't even realise Dean had let him go until he pulled Sam to lie on the floor with him on some blankets he'd laid down.

"My sister always used to do this for me when I was scared." Dean explained.

Sam could understand why Dean's sister hadn't let him sleep alone when he was scared because being alone was quite the last thing Sam wanted right now. But he very much doubted that Dean and his sister had been fully-grown at the time and been wedged tightly in a narrow strip between two beds.

He blushed from the tips of his toes to the top of his head in embarrassment. First, he had petrified Dean and now he was using him as a human blanket to keep him safe.

"Go to sleep. Whatever it was will probably seem silly in the morning." Deans said with that familiar self-assured grin. Sam ducked his head and closed his eyes as he tried to avoid thinking about the girl in the bathroom and the way Dean was so close he could feel his breath teasing his hair.

Both these things were impossible but when Dean pulled him closer to his chest he finally managed to cease worrying about anything and fell fast asleep. His last thought was of how safe he felt with Dean around.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam slowly pulled himself out of his deep sleep

Dean hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. It turns out that when you're extremely in love with someone but want to hide those feelings you shouldn't insist on curling up on the floor with them. Because every movement Sam made turned him on to the point he though he was going insane.

He had been watching Sam's adorable, sleeping face, inches from his, ever since light had started pouring through the window. Sam's eyelashes flickered as if in a dream and his heart swelled at the sight of how sweet Sam looked when he was sleeping.

Oh, he had seen Sam asleep before, he was his roommate after all, but he had never been this close. He had never been able to so see so easily Sam's face blank when he wasn't grinning or frowning, the only two emotions the simple guy seemed to have.

Every time Dean breathed it teased across Sam's face stirring those ridiculously long fringe of his and just the idea of Sam's mouth being that close to his blew his mind. He had pushed back Sam's hair out of his face but it didn't help, it just fell back into place again.

Dean had also wondered what had scared Sam last night. He had thrown himself into the room so terrified he had clung to him like a child. He had never seen anyone that scared before and he couldn't stop the raging fire he felt wanting to protect Sam from it. Wanting to protect Sam full stop.

Sam, as though sensing his feelings, suddenly placed his arm and leg over Dean pulling him into a vice like grip. Then he nudged his face into Dean's neck as though it was a pillow and Dean knew he was done for.

Every breath on his neck sent shivers through his whole body. It was giving him thoughts of Sam's mouth kissing him there and he felt himself grow hard. He knew he had to escape otherwise Sam would realise simply from Dean's tented boxers and he wouldn't be able to stand it if Sam hated him for it. He tried to calm his beating heart as he wondered how to untangle himself from the taller man.

He didn't have to figure it out because Sam opened his eyes. He smiled gently looking monumentally gorgeous as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. The rest of Sam's body he could tell was just as perfect through the clothes because they were sticking to him, revealing every contour of his chest.

"Well good morning to you too!" Sam said and offered Dean a grin but Dean panicked, those dimples weren't helping the situation one bit. Sam realised he had Dean pinned down and let go. Immediately Dean got up. He thought he could make a beeline to the bathroom but he must have worried Sam because he caught his arm before he got to the door.

"Calm down! Dean, what the matter?" Now Sam was panicking. Worrying about the exact same thing Dean was. Dean jerked away from his touch, scorched by it and Sam shocked him senseless when eyes filled up with tears. He couldn't stand the idea he might have hurt Sam.

His hand gently brushed the hair from Sam's face and Sam flinched. That touch had scorched his skin and held the side of his face, steady, so he looked Dean in the eye. That's when Dean knew. Sam liked him too.

"Sammy," he whispered terrified and Sam knew immediately that no one could ever say his name with so much meaning ever again. Dean leaned forward stunning Sam as he hovered over his lips and could only guess how he stayed so still. He was probably in shock.

Dean pressed forwards and kissed him gently. That single, impossible touch setting fire to every sinew and every nerve in his body till he was shaking. Sam parted his lips inviting Dean to taste more of him and as he kissed back just as hungrily, Dean moaned in response. He could never have imagined a kiss to be so electric.

When he pulled away, any strength he had had disappeared, he leaned against the wall feeling breathless and light-headed. Sam must have felt the same as he sat on the bed.

"Fuck," Sam moaned when he saw the bulge at the front of Dean's pants and realised why he had tried to go to the bathroom a little too late. But now he knew how Dean felt about him and he felt a grin appear on his face.

"Let me help you with that," Sam whispered silkily. He got up and stood in front of Dean not caring about the look of daggers Dean was giving him. Blaming him for his sudden loss of control. He kissed Dean until he surrendered to it sweetly allowing Sam to take control. Sam moved his hand and palmed Dean through his boxers making his roommate groan at the pleasure.

"Jesus, Sammy…!"Dean gasped as he broke away from the kiss for breath and Sam felt exactly the same. Not even in his wildest fantasies had he imagined it would be this good. The swollen soft lips caused fire down to his toes and he soon found thinking an impossible action.

"Sam…please!" Dean moaned as Sam teased mercilessly at the bulge between his leg. He concentrated on breathing as heat mounted unbearably in his body. He didn't even realise Sam was removing his T-shirt until he felt that hot, hot mouth leaving little kisses down his neck onto his chest.

Sam was going down on him and the shock had only just pierced through him when he felt Sam's lips on his cock. Dean groaned, threw his head back and thrust forward into the touch.

Sam had never given a blowjob before but he knew what felt good. He began by licking the sensitive underside and maybe enjoyed the sweet sounds Dean was making more than he should. Dean's breath stuttered as his body was overwhelmed with the need to pant through the pleasure and hold his breath at the same time.

"Sam!" Dean moaned louder this time. Dean bit his lip in frustration. He felt like he was being made to go insane by Sam's torture begging for it to stop as much as he were for it to continue. Sam took him in his mouth inch at a time. He couldn't help it when his hips began to thrust unconsciously. Each thrust rubbed the base of his cock in Sam's sweaty grasp and slid the crown against Sam tongue. Dean whimpered in need.

Sam held his hips against the wall and hummed shooting fierce feelings of pain/pleasure straight into his cock making him dizzy. It was lucky he was pinned against the wall otherwise he would have fallen.

He felt the tightness that signaled he was going to come and tries to warn Sammy but he couldn't speak and ended up spurting into his mouth. Sam was surprised but despite that he swallowed every last drop, gently working Dean through his orgasm. As soon as Sam's mouth left his cock Dean slid to the floor meeting him eye to eye.

Both of them were panting hard and he wondered what Sam was thinking. But he needn't have worried because Sam kissed him again barely able to stop grinning to do it. Dean couldn't help but laugh at Sam's cheerfulness wondering how someone could use their mouth properly after doing _that_.

"I love you," Sam whispered and Dean's his heart glowed softly back. He was too tired to smile but he couldn't check the impulse to kiss Sam's dimple's that have been driving him mad all year.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had been teasing him all morning

Dean had been teasing him all morning. Sly little winks and evil, half grins sent Sam's way. He even had the nerve to pinch Sam's ass in the classroom when the teacher's back was turned and no one was looking.

Much to his chagrin he couldn't stop grinning either - he was so badly whipped! He couldn't keep his head out of the clouds long enough to answer any of the questions Mr Taylor was hitting him with and for him, that was unusual.

He couldn't believe Dean wanted him too. He didn't know why he ever thought he could waste time in denying his growing feelings for his roommate.

He was lost in a particularly clear daydream starring a _hotsexyneedy_ Dean and featuring, in glorious technicolour, all of the _hotsexyneedy_ things that he was going to do to him later back in their room and now he wasn't concentrating on his notes either. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he dragged himself back forcefully to real life and looked back to see what the last thing he wrote was.

YOU DON'T BELONG HERE

Sam reared back from his desk in shock, pulling away too fast and falling on his now toppled chair suddenly and painfully. His heart pounding in his ears, he swore he could hear that girl from the bathroom and her awful laughter. His eyes scanned the room frantically, looking for the source, looking for something. He could sense everyone was staring at him and with no thought or direction he ran straight out the door, not looking back.

Dean caught up to him in the next corridor but Sam didn't see him, looked straight past him his eyes wide and shocked.

"Sam! Dude, what just happened?" Dean grabbed at his arm and when Sam hit out at him he knew he had to calm his new lover down. In one fluid motion Dean pressed him against the wall, hard. "Tell me what is going on man or I swear to god I'll beat it out of you!" He was scared for Sam and he didn't handle fear very well.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Sam panted letting himself fall against the shorter man feeling equally ashamed and stunned at his outburst and his flight from the classroom. He bit his lip and Dean caught the movement and registered it as uncertainty and a sign that Sam wouldn't tell him anything if he kept pushing him for reasons aggressively. Sensing Sam was calming Dean let him go and looked directly into his eyes.

"Please Sam, I'll believe more than you think." Dean could see Sam hesitating and he did the only thing that felt right at that moment and gently cradling the younger mans face leaned in to kiss him. Hoping it would get Sam to open up. He was floored when it had the opposite affect as Sam dodged the kiss and blushed to his ears.

"I don't think we should do that in public." Sam said and Dean stared at him as though he thought he was nuts. "Y' know, they might kick us out the school if one of these people see us" Sam whispered.

"Sam, there's no-one here but us." Dean said. Sam could see Dean giving him worried glances as though to make sure he hadn't hit his head in the last five minutes and Sam wondered the same thing back.

"Dean - please don't kid around. There is someone walking right past you now." Dean spun around and even though to Sam's eyes a boy walked within a meter of them both, Dean's eyes didn't seem to rest on him at all.

"Stop joking around. He's right there," Sam had reached out to the passing guy but dropped his hands repulsed as the boy turned towards him and Sam felt his world crumble. The boy's eyes were completely glazed - inhuman and dead.

"You are not supposed to be here." The boy whispered and Sam moved away unable to accept or even begin to comprehend what was happening in front of him.

He turned back to Dean who wasn't staring at the guy but at him with a stunned look on his face obviously believing Sam had gone crazy. And maybe he had - Sam just didn't know anymore.

Sam pushed himself away from a clearly shocked and disbelieving Dean and with quiet purpose he turned and went back to his room more shook up than scared. He didn't understand it. He felt so shaken that it seemed as if the school should be falling down all around him but it wasn't. Everything was carrying on, as normal and he didn't know how to deal with this obvious breakdown he was having.

Dean had followed his shaken roommate closely and when they arrived back at the room he encouraged Sam to sit down which was really all he could do as his legs felt like jelly

"Do you think I'm goin' crazy Dean? Seeing people that aren't there?" He sounded so blown away Dean smiled gently.

"Yeah maybe a little but not from this. I've seen weirder."

"You keep saying that but what's weirder than your roommate seeing things?" Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes blurred, his heart on his sleeve. To Dean it looked like the younger man had accepted a sentence of being completely insane. Dean sighed and bit his lip, wondering whether to tell him.

Eventually he sat opposite Sam on the other bed. "Okay, I'll show you something that might go someway to explain all this, but you better not freak out, or I will kick your ass!" Dean raised his arm as if to demonstrate said kicking. Pausing he looked straight into Sam's eyes to make sure he had his roommates full attention and then … vanished.

Sam jumped backwards off the side of the bed with a sharp intake in breath. Desperately looking around the room as if he'd find Dean hiding somewhere but there was nothing and Sam went straight past concern to phase two – complete panic.

"DEAN!" he shouted half irrational, half pleading.

"No need to shout I'm right here," that familiar cocksure voice floated across the room from where Dean had last been sitting. Sam reached out to where Dean used to be and felt a warm hand cup his own hand, guiding it to the side of an invisible but warm face.

At Sam's hesitant touch Dean reappeared and was watching Sam warily not taking his hand away from Sam's as if in some act of defiance not to let go of him.

"You … you …. you turned …. you can become ….. invisible," Sam stuttered in complete disbelief and almost awe.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not unless I really am crazy and this is all my imagination."

"It's not." Dean whispered.

"Jeez"


	9. Chapter 9

That night Dean led him to the library

Dean led Sam to the library later that evening. Apparently every night that he had sneaked out of the room, this was where he had come, trying to figure out what was happening to him. And after Sam had stopped laughing at the idea of Dean being in a library, and Dean had beat the crap out of him in retaliation, they had both gone together.

Sam decided that Dean was possibly _the_ most adorable person he had ever met. He could see that Dean was way more insecure than he let on to people but now that the older man let down his defences Sam found he grew to like Dean so much more. Dean could actually be quite shy, despite the brashness and confidence he generally exuded, and when he was shy, he refused to let anyone see it by going to amazing lengths to embarrass them with his snarky comments or joke his way out of it.

And more than just opening up to Sam, the younger man was reassured to see that Dean was struggling to understand his new powers as much as Sam was his because he was suddenly questioning everything he was seeing.

The sun was setting and it lit the library with a subtle orange light. You could see the dust through the rays swamping the room from the floor-to-ceiling windows. Students never used the library because the whole section of the school that it was in was shut down a few years ago being labelled an unsafe part of the ageing building.

Sam had never even questioned why it had been closed before but now he was curious to know the reason behind it. He didn't wait for Dean as he headed to where the newspapers were. Sam had never been in this library before but it was something of a speciality of his to know the layout of a library like the back of his hand, just like that, having spent his time in enough of them.

"Where are you going?" Dean was heading in a different direction, towards the supernatural section. Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing but clapped Dean on the when he threw Sam a confused look.

"You wont find anything that way, its all fake y' know?" Sam chuckled bemused.

"Where are we supposed to start looking then, brainiac?" Dean blustered, ruining the effect by blushing and refusing to look at Sam – a look so cute that Sam couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. Dean surrendered after a moment parting his lips letting their tongues twist together, heated breath mingling.

Sam moaned at the plump give of Dean's goddamn sexy mouth when he nipped at it and received a moan in response. Then Dean snapped back leaving them both panting.

"Shouldn't we carry on looking?" Dean asked in that deep rumble that really shouldn't have turned Sam on as much as it did. It took a moment to get through Sam's misted senses but Sam smiled amazed at how easily Dean made him feel good without even realising it.

He scooped up an armful of old newspapers from behind the counter and went to a nearby table. It took a few hours but eventually Sam found something.

"Hey check this out, it says here that over 10 years ago this school was vandalised quite badly. All the furniture was thrown around but since none of the students were seriously hurt and it was near end of term they just sent everyone home while they fixed up the school for the next year coming in. They never found the people responsible for it." As Dean took the paper from him Sam thought of something that had been bugging him.

"Another thing, what if everyone else at this school has some sort of freaky powers too. I mean, it can hardly be a coincidence that there are only two people with strange powers and that they are placed in the same room." Sam suggested.

"You think everyone else is hiding their powers too - thinking they are the only one."

"Exactly and another thing - I didn't have these powers before I came here, at least I don't think I did. What about you? When did you first figure out you could become invisible?"

"No, I couldn't before the school. At least I don't think so. I mean I didn't ever try before, I don't even know what made it happen here, I didn't have control over it to start with, it just kinda switched on from nothing ya know"

"Maybe there is something here at the school, something pushing these powers from inside of us?

"The school is a common link between _us_ – but we need to know more though, We need to find out who else has these strange things happening to them. We should go ask everybody." Sam jumped up and moved to the door quickly before coming back at Dean laughing at him.

"It's the …erm… middle of the night. Maybe we should wait till morning." Sam suggested and Dean nodded mockingly like he hadn't already known that.

Then Sam caught a glance Dean sent his way before his roommate moved around the table with purpose making Sam back up, wary.

"Y' know I never got to thank you for this morning." Dean whispered. The grin on his face made Sam swallow hard and take a step back. The bookcase digging into his back when he hit it hard. Books fell to the floor with a deafening clatter but he couldn't even hear them when Dean stood flush against him.

There was a childish excitement in Dean's eyes that Sam couldn't help but warm to and he met Dean in a kiss halfway. It wasn't rushed like their previous kisses, not a messy clash of mouth, tongue, teeth. No, this softly and thoroughly made him breathless and loose to Dean's control.

His fingers ran through the shorter man's hair, surprised to find it irresistibly soft and he moaned, pulling Dean in deeper to the kiss. Even as the heat was rising in his body the blood was rushing straight to his core making it harder for him to stand.

"Haven't we better go back to our room before we…" Sam tried but then Dean pulled away yanking his T-shirt with him and he forgot what he was saying. Dean was so wickedly nakedly gorgeous he felt his mouth water while his eyes feasted on the muscled chest before him. He reached out to pull Dean to him again but was stopped.

"No, this time it's my turn." Dean grinned. He kissed Sam softly on the mouth before repeating it along his cheek and down his neck. With _that_ mouth suckling dangerously on his neck, his body flush with Dean he knew his roommate could feel way more then just his beating heart.

"Dean…" Sam gasped. Hands fumbling with his own clothes, removing his shirt and tugging at his belt until he was left naked and defenceless in front of his new lover, suddenly he felt nervous. Dean shushed him gently stroking down the plain of his chest holding him steady against the cold hard shelves. The burning hot kisses moved down his chest rubbing his nipples torturously with his tongue until Sam writhed and more books fell from behind him.

He was so hot and flushed all over he barely noticed when Dean guided him to a table and pushed him to lie down. That was until Dean was on top of him completely naked too. Then he was _very_ aware of what was happening.

"Dean!"

"Don't worry, Sammy… shh… I'd never hurt you, I promise." Sam felt himself relax involuntarily into the sweet caresses that Dean was placing on his tortured heated body. Dean's hand was firm around his dick and Sam keened into the touch. He whimpered and bucked more into Dean's hand, needing the heat, needing the friction. He was already soaked in precum so Dean found an easy rhythm.

"Fuck, Sam…"Dean moaned softly in his ear. He took his hand away and when he rubbed his own length against Sam's. The younger man fumbled to grip the edge of the table, the sudden contact bringing him so close to losing control. They were both a sweaty mess panting hard. Dean held them both together picking up pace, red, hot and pulsing.

Sam shut his eyes, sight being one of his senses too far overloaded to use. Dean leaning down kissing, their chests rubbing together setting fire onto his skin. Sam stuttered right before he came. He screamed silently as the release pulsed through him like a tidal wave. Dean was right behind him.

Dean collapsed on top of him shaking. The sweet warmth threatened to pull him into its depths but he fought to keep awake, knowing this was not anywhere close to being a decent place to sleep. Afraid that Dean would fall asleep too he ran a hand tenderly up his side.

Dean pushed himself off and got his clothes. Even to Sam's tired mind he managed to appreciate Dean's gorgeous body. Dean turned around, caught him watching and threw his shirt at him.

"Get dressed." Dean smirked.

"Why? Weren't you the one that got me undressed in the first place?"

Dean bit his lip in what was unmistakably desire. "Unless you want another round in here. I suggest we get you back to our room." At Sam's stunned expression, he laughed. "You really don't know how hot you are, do you?" Dean teased in that low rumble.

After that, Sam finished getting dressed before Dean so he could appreciate the view.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean manoeuvred Sam's head slowly off his shoulder smiling gently

Dean manoeuvred Sam's head slowly off his shoulder smiling gently. He couldn't look away from the younger man's face, so innocent. It had felt so wrong just looking at him last night in the library but he had been unable to stop watching those long fingers flipping through newspapers.

Sam had been so engrossed in reading that he didn't even notice anything around him but Dean had no intention of reading the boring articles that Sam found and to be fair he had tried to leave a couple of times – taking himself away from the temptation. Then Sam would do something that would seem normal on anyone else, like purse his lips or rest his head in his arms and Dean would find himself unable to move but just to sit and watch him that little bit longer.

It had been like waiting for a train wreck to happen with the fantasies in his head swirling dangerously. And he guessed a train wreck had happened in a way since they'd have to clean up the library after the things they had done …. But just the memory of last night …. of Sam…

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his tightening jeans, threatening himself with a cold shower if his body didn't start behaving. The desire to taste Sam again was warring with the guilt that had flooded him when he woke this morning.

He knew that he hadn't been entirely truthful last night when Sam had asked him whether he had this strange power of invisibility before he had come to this school. The truth was he actually didn't know.

To all intents and purposes he had always been invisible at home. Even now when he thought of his parents he imagined them arguing and was convinced that should he walk in the door of his home at this very moment that he would interrupt a fight. It was all they ever did and he had no choice but to somehow escape from the unhappiness around him.

Back then, before this school, he had actually started to feel that if he just let go he would be able to be invisible in the house permanently and neither one of them would even stop for breath long enough to notice. Despite that he knew that it wasn't actually a physical invisibility, it was just his way of living a different life by burying his own existence in books and music.

Sam, though, had looked straight into Dean's eyes that very first day, acknowledged his existence. Fiery bright green eyes that had seen him as a real person and to Dean's surprise might have actually even looked up to him. Sam's attention and even his affection gave Dean a purpose and he so desperately wanted to be that strong character that Sam saw him as. Deep down he was plagued with doubts that he could ever be that brilliant but he was damned well going to try - he wanted to be strong for Sam's sake.

Sam quite clearly loved him and that made Dean happy and for the most part he no longer wanted to be invisible in every sense of the word. He'd felt Sam's gaze burning into him on more than one occasion and every time it made him flustered to the point he couldn't speak, but it was a connection he had lacked all his life and it felt so good.

When he got hurt during that first test battle with his classmate it was Sam that had helped him and he just wasn't used to the attention. He had been so stunned that someone out there was that good and that kindness and understanding were not just to be found in fairytales.

Sam was so wrecked, he didn't even stir when Dean climbed over the top of him and picked up his clothes. He'd better get out of here before Sam woke up, because that was when he was cutest and when Dean was at his most vulnerable to Sam's charms and Dean had things he wanted to do this morning.

Thoughtfully he brushed his hand through Sam's soft hair before writing him a note and closing the door behind him, he needed information and he wanted to see the smile on Sam's approval when he saw Dean had found something interesting.

The canteen was the best place to go if he wanted to talk with anyone. 9 students and 1 teacher inside this huge old school made it very hard to find people outside of lessons. It seemed luck was on his side as he spotted Michael in the corridor outside the canteen, he was leaning against the wall as though waiting for someone.

"Hey," Dean said when he got close. Michael nodded in response. " Is Ritz inside?"

"Yeah," Michael said stunned but then he grinned. "I guess you've got me all figured out, then." Dean had noticed Michael had a weak spot for Ritz and if he did anything, the young guy was probably the reason for it, like a younger brother to Michael.

He decided to get to the point.

"Listen, I'm gonna ask you something that may seem strange but just hear me out okay, man." Dean rubbed his face, wearily wondering how to ask someone if they had supernatural powers without sounding crazy. He eventually gave up trying, figuring there wasn't one. Michael was already looking at him worried anyway from the way Dean was pacing in front of him like a trapped animal.

"Have you …. have you been able to do something ever since you came to this school, you know something you haven't been able to do before?" Dean said watching Michael closely but Michael just looked confused.

"I don't know what you mean."

Dean sighed resigned. "…Something sorta supernatural?"

Immediately it was like all the shutters slammed shut on Michael's face as if Dean had turned from a friend to an enemy.

"No, I don't have anything like that, you're joking right." Michael's voice sounded light and Dean would almost have been fooled if he hadn't been watching his face closely. Michael's ice blue eyes blazed angrily like Dean was trespassing on the wrong ground.

_Too bad_ Dean thought, he really hated being lied to. "You can trust me, Michael," He urged.

"What the _hell _are you talking about…" It wasn't a question from Michael. It was a statement. In no uncertain terms telling Dean to shut up. Dean bristled, hated being told what to do even more than he hated being lied to.

"Fine, I'll just ask Ritz then. I'm sure he would trust me with the truth…"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Dean had never seen Michael so angry before but then again he had never crossed him when it came to Ritz either.

"Or else what!" Dean seethed. Michael's eyes flicked past him and he was about to turn to see what he was looking at when his mind flashed blank. Something was wrong with him. He couldn't think properly, something was messing with his mind.

"Or else this…" Michael whispered barely audible. He kissed Dean and with his mind a complete blank Dean couldn't do anything to stop it. It was barely more than a friendly kiss but then he kissed Michael back. Of course he should kiss Michael, that was THE most important thing his brain was telling him, it was the imperative driving all of his actions.

_Michael was the one he had been in love with all along. Nothing else matters but Michael. Of course._

"I love you." The corridor was so quiet the words seemed to echo from Dean's lips.

"What about Sam?" Michael said.

Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam…

The word swept through his mind but it didn't mean anything. _Only Michael mattered._

"I don't know anyone called Sam."

Michael looked to the right and Dean followed his gaze. A man was standing there, staring at them, horrified. There was something about him that bothered Dean but he just couldn't remember as he watched the stranger's eyes fill with tears. So unlike Michael's ice blue eyes, they were warm, filled with hurt and it was distracting him.

Why was his heart breaking from watching some stranger crying? _Sam, __Sam__, Sam__…_ That name echoed in his head. Why did it mean so much? Ah! His head felt like it was splitting open. The man turned and left sprinting down the corridor from which he came. No, Sam left!

It was as if something snapped and he pushed away from Michael harshly, not caring that his once friend hit the wall hard, and then sprinted desperately after Sam. No clue at what the hell had just happened. Not caring if Michael had been the one to cause it or not. Not while he had been the one to cause such agony on Sam's face.

"Don't go after him." He heard Michael shout.

"Like hell I won't go" Dean shouted angrily. He hurtled after Sam down the corridors of the ancient school, not meeting anyone. He almost caught him at a corner but then he turned it and Sam was nowhere to be seen. Dean stood there panting scanning the empty corridor with his eyes but it was empty.

There was nowhere to hide so where the fuck had he gone. Invisibility was supposed to be his power but even when he did do that there was sound - something to prove his existence in the same space.

Somehow he knew Sam had disappeared for good and was never coming back …. just like Rain.


	11. Chapter 11

It was at that moment the world turned to chaos

It was at that moment the world turned to chaos. The ground was whipped away from Dean and he hit the ceiling. He shouted curses as he hit shoulder first causing pain to shoot searing throughout his whole body. The pain left him seeing stars as he hit the wall to his side and crumpled to the floor.

He quickly spread himself trying to grip the hard floor with nothing to hold onto as he realized the floor was still swaying and threatening to throw him again. There was a nightmarish whine followed by rattling and Dean barely recognized it as the glass never believing the windows could ever make such a sound without breaking, his hands snapping to his ears in a futile attempt to block it out.

Slowly the world came to a stop but Dean still didn't get up. Too shaken to move. He needed to get up. Sam was lost and he couldn't remain here when he might be in danger. He gently stood up and checked that all his motor functions still worked. They did.

"Shit!" Dean shouted; pissed at how his day was turning out. He shouldn't have gotten up this morning that was for sure. What the fuck just happened? If Sam were here he would give Dean some bullshit that it was an earthquake or something but there was no way that was just a fucking earthquake!

The glass was still reverberating a little. The same could be said for Dean but he would never admit he was so shaken.

"Fire Exit!" That was it. He needed to get out of this place as fast as he could. He took one last look down the corridor as if hoping in vain Sam would miraculously appear and make everything all right but he didn't and Dean turned and left.

The nearest exit was around the corner and Dean ran to it and hit the crash bar. It didn't budge. Stupid school - locking off fire exits. He didn't have time for this. He kicked at it with enough force to leave it in splinters but instead when it contacted instead of going through the wood it just stopped. A blue light flashed and he was thrown once again across the room.

Dean grumbled as he got up and brushed himself off for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last few minutes. He hadn't even made a dent in the door. He brushed his hand over the rough grain but found nothing. The blue light faded away long ago.

This was too weird. The Assembly Hall!

They were to go there in an emergency like if your roommate fell ill and Mr. Taylor could be contacted from there. And if this wasn't a fucking emergency then hell to what was! It turned out it was the right choice because everyone was already there. That was everyone except Mr. Taylor.

Everyone was in utter panic. John looked like he had broken his arm and Kevin had a massive gash up his leg but it didn't seem too deep. Everyone was talking over each other and Dean couldn't hear a thing.

He whistled shrilly immediately catching everyone's attention in the room. Something he was famous for.

"Now! I need you all to calm down!" Dean ordered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Mr. Taylor isn't here to tell us what to do and whatever's happening...we're not going to get through it acting like a bunch of pansies!"

"And who made you boss!" Michael hissed. Dean was speechless, even after what he had done this morning he had never seen this nasty side of Michael before.

"I did!" Dean challenged.

"Well fuck you if you think I'm gonna listen to _you_." Michael spat back and Dean knew the whole universe was going crazy. Michael carried on. "I think we should split up and search for Mr. Taylor." Dean could see people nodding and knew he was losing them.

"No, we've got to stay together! We're already missing people. We can't risk more until we understand what's going on!" Dean said more loudly.

"We're professionals. If you want to wimp out and stay here so you can feel safe. Maybe you shouldn't have come to this school!" Michael retorted. Dean couldn't believe he was losing to a chicken dare but he knew he HAD lost.

"I don't think so." A voice rang clearly from the back breaking the stretching silence. There was an onslaught of noise as, never could he have imagined, a SWAT team trampled into the hall. The world was fucking insane!

The one who had spoken, Dean supposed he was the leader, walked towards him and Michael who seemed to shrink back into the group.

"We should stick together until we know EXACTLY what's going on. We shouldn't be about to walk into something unprepared. Anything could happen. The voice was strong and calm. No one would dare disobey.

The man removed his mask and Dean gaped. He was the spitting image of Sam, equally gorgeous, albeit older and had blonde streaks in his hair. Dean knew exactly who he was even before he introduced himself.

"My name's Simon, Simon Mekay." he held his hand out but Dean was too stunned to take it.


	12. Chapter 12

When Simon saw the boy in charge wasn't going to answer he dropped his hand

When Simon saw the boy in charge wasn't going to answer he dropped his hand. He addressed the rest of them, "Now, we are going to stick together and find and exit from this place as quickly as possible. There will be no going back for anything, I expect more professionalism then that." He paused to see people nod in response.

"Has anyone seen Rain?" Simon asked. He had the nagging feeling it was all happening again. But it couldn't be. They had sworn to him that they would never do the test again, EVER! The consequences were just too high to pay.

"She's gone. She left after barely a week in. Mr. Taylor said she had finished her training." The boy beside him seemed to have got over his shock because now he was talking again. He was relieved there was at least one person among these kids he could have a rational conversation with and not have to pry answers from. They didn't have time for that, not if this was what he thought it was.

"So where is this Mr. Taylor?" Simon asked.

"Missing." The boy said. Simon gave him a sweeping glance. Not exactly tall but built strong. He had short hair, green eyes and held himself well. Simon nodded.

"What's your name?" Simon asked brusquely and got his answer back immediately.

"Dean Winchester." Simon hid a smile. This guy would be a good addition to the team when he was older. Or now he had other things to worry about.

"Will everyone line up at the door to my right. We still have one possible way out of this school but we must be quick. Do as my team says or we can not be liable for your safety."

"I'm not leaving till I've found my roommate," Dean said and Simon glared. Typical, while the brainless students lined up quietly, it was the smart one who had to argue.

"I'm sure this roommate of yours wouldn't want to lose your life for his sake." Simon said calmly trying to get the seriousness of the situation through to the young man and guide him towards the door where everyone was orderly moving into the corridor.

He noticed that while most people were being quiet. The guy with longish blonde hair was talking to another guy. And they were both smiling.

"His name is Sam!" Dean said like it should mean something to him.

"And? We still can't go and get him." Simon cut him off before he could say anything else by saying. "Who's that blonde guy and the one he is talking to."

Dean glanced. "That's Michael and John and will you not change the subject. It's your brother that's missing!"

The impossibility of what Dean had just said made it hard for Simon to get his head round. No that couldn't be possible. Sam was at home completely safe…

"You can see them too…!" Dean suddenly gaped. "You're moving exactly the way Sam did. I thought he was just a bit strange but his eyes always twitched as though his eyes were settling on people going past even when they weren't any and your doing exactly the same thing."

Simon starred at Dean. How did he know all this… "They're all heading to the centre of the school. Do you know what's there?" Simon asked but Dean shook his head.

"We have to go find Sam. We have to." Dean pleaded. Just then John moved out the line. Simon was about to tell him to get back in it when the guy hit the wall with his fist. The wall was made out of concrete yet it crumbled as if a truck had hit it. The crack spread to the ceiling causing to fall in big chunks.

Simon quickly dragged Dean backwards. And the others darted forwards out of the way. All except John who didn't move. Until a small Japanese guy with what looked like super speed bravely dragged the unmoving guy out of the way.

Simon let go of Dean and looked over to the other side of the rubble and then up to the whole now revealing the sky trying to catch his breath. This could not be happening. They swore they would never mess with the powers of this school, again.

They hadn't liked being used last time. Ten years ago, they had sacrificed every student in the school except for him and Piper who had managed to escape. All because the government vainly believed the powers were under their control and they could get kids with special abilities out of it.

It was all happening again and they must have taken Sam. No, he couldn't go and find his little brother. Being selfish had led to Piper being killed and he had never forgiven himself for it. And now he had lost Rain too. He couldn't risk the lives of the students here to save Sam as much as it was killing him. His brother was all he had left but he couldn't selfishly choose whose lives were worth more.

"Is everyone okay over there?" Simon called across the rubble.

"Yes Sir but one seems to have run off. A blonde guy. We didn't see which way he went but he's not here and were pretty sure he's not under the rubble." One of his team answered.

Simon nodded and pointed at the ceiling that was no longer there. "Start getting them up there. Better exit then any."

"Yes sir." The man repeated and began organising the students. Simon turned back to Dean.

"You're going up first Dean. I can't chance you running off as well." Simon said and saw the patience leave the young man's face.

"I'm not leaving him. Even if his own brother will." Dean barely held back a growl and Simon was stung but he refused to let that hold him back.

"I can't let you do that." Simon said evenly and when Dean spun around to leave he grabbed the guys arms and held them behind his back. "You're coming whether I have to drag you or not."

Except then he was holding nothing and he let go before he realised seeing wasn't the same as touching and Dean ran.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean sped down the corridor to the centre of the school. It wasn't as if he had to search for Sam. The storm that was beginning was a big indicator. It was gently sucking the air in the direction Dean was heading and was making it more and more every second. Funnily enough, he knew about this. He had spent half a year reading about it in the supernatural section of the library.

If the books were correct he was dealing with a ghost and thing were about to get pretty nasty. He needed salt. Lots and lots of salt was what the books said when talking about ghosts. He detoured to the cafeteria. Grabbing a few shakers he stuck them in his pockets and moved quickly back the way he came. Who knew how little time Sam had left.

Sam woke to the sound of a girl crying. He had heard that crying before but he couldn't remember when. He struggled to sit up straight pushing against the wall but the pain shot through his arm leaving him breathless and his fingers numb. When he was finally in a rough upright position panting for breath he tried to find out what the problem was.

He couldn't think straight because of the throbbing bruise forming on the back of his head. His right shoulder was covered with blood and all he could do was stare in a state of dumb shock. He just couldn't comprehend what the red stuff was doing there and why there was a massive gash underneath it yet no pain except for when he moved.

The crying distracted him again. There was a girl, a little way away, holding someone in her arms tightly, someone... who looked like Rain! He went to move towards her then groaned and the movement caused pain .The girl gasped spun round and for a second he saw her face clearly and recognised her. She was the one person Simon had ever brought home to meet him but he couldn't remember her name. It was only that one time. That must mean Simon was here...

A door slammed open and he wrenched his eyes away. Dean was sprinting towards him and Sam couldn't ever remember being so happy to see anyone in his entire life. Dean skidded to a stop on his knees and couldn't seem to stop himself dragging him into a hug despite the pain it caused him.

"Sorry, sorry..." Dean almost begged softly and laid him back against the wall gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just get me out of here."Sam's breath puffed out in the struggle to talk. He looked up when he realised Dean wasn't moving. Dean was staring at him like he was trying to memorise his face. He had this heartbreaking look on his face, like he had thought he wouldn't see Sam again and he couldn't stand it.

"Dean..." He whispered meaning everything and nothing in that simple word. But it seemed to get through because he shivered and leaned down to brush his hot mouth Sam in a kiss that could almost be called chaste and just stayed there. It took his breath away and he found himself crying.

"Aw, how sweet, don't mind if I gag a little." A cold voice broke into their moment's peace. Dean spun round and placed himself between him and the person who had just walked in.

"Michael?" Sam gasped... "Why are you doing this?"

"Sam, that's not Michael anymore." Dean hissed back and pulled something out of his pocket. "Let us leave and I'll let you live!" He said to Michael.

"Now, now Dean," Michael smirked "I thought you were smarter than that. You can't beat her, No one can."

"Fine then..." Dean hissed under his breath and flung what he had been holding. Salt contacted with Michael's skin and he hissed as it burned him. Suddenly Dean was thrown of his feet and Sam yelled as he heard the resounding crack of his head hitting the wall.

He turned back to Michael who stepped close to him. "Simon, it's been awhile but you haven't changed at all." Michael grinned before he yanked Sam up by his hair. He gasped at the pain and Michael kissed him before he could process what was going on.

Freezing. Ice spread through his entire body and he wasn't himself anymore. He couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. All he could do was watch through the frosted glass covering his eyes. But it showed a much different scene to the one he left.

"We have to go back. Piper she needs us." A girl screamed. She was the one who had yelled at him in the toilets and now she was yelling at his brother Simon. Simon really had looked like him years ago.

"We can't. It's too dangerous."Simon tried to shout back but the girl still refused to listen and yanked out of his arms. She sped back down the corridor and after a moment's hesitation Simon did too.

What happened next was... he didn't want to watch it. He closed his eyes even though the ice broke and scratched at his eyes. But it wasn't that easy. His mind was connected now and in an instant he knew what had happened. Simon had just got Piper to the door and was running back to the first girl when whatever had attacked them had killed her and sucked all the life out of her body.

It had tried to kill Simon too. The fight in his mind screamed on, red fire vs. blue.

"Do you know how it feels like every time my power is ripped from me and given to each of you pathetic humans? It feels like someone's ripped me to shreds, like losing my sanity over and over again, and the pain never ever stops!"

"I'm sorry. We didn't know. Just let us go and I swear I will stop them from ever coming back her. You'll be left in peace." Simon had sworn and he had truly meant it so he had been allowed to walk out of there.

Michael's voice pierced through. "You swore to me and you had failed me. Now I'm going to kill you all as a message that this is the same thing that will happen to any human that comes onto my territory again. "

The pain tore through his stomach spreading till he all he could hear was his own screaming. Then it was gone and Sam wondered if he had died as he fainted.

Simon lit the last fuse before he moved into view.

"Hey, let him go! It's me you want, you stupid bitch!" He shouted. He could see the lifeless bodies of Sam and Rain and no longer cared what happened now he had lost every last thing he had cared for. He couldn't see Dean but he hoped he had sense and try to back because in five minutes this whole place was going to explode.

"I swore to you and I failed you!" He screamed at the blonde guy's back and he finally turned. Just at that second Dean appeared behind him and he watched as the younger guy yanked the guys head back and poured a whole bottle of something down the guy's throat.

He was shocked as a black stream erupted from his mouth. The storm suddenly got worse picking things up and throwing them narrowly missing Simons head.

He ran to Sam and as he got closer almost fainted with relief to see he was still breathing. Dean who was checking Rain nodded too.

"Do you know the quickest way out of here?" Simon shouted over the ever increasing wind.

"There's an exit about 200 meter's out to the left" They were shocked to hear from Michael who picked himself up from the ground where he had dropped. They wasted no time and grabbed the two unconscious between them before getting out of there. The place exploded and the floor shook underneath them just as the first ambulances came.

He liked how his squad knew he wouldn't be able to resist going back when even he hadn't known but it made him feel predictable and predictable wasn't good in his line of business.


End file.
